Rollos de canela y leche
by misslollipop112
Summary: Esto contiene PAPYRUS X READER o PAPYRUS X LECTOR Conociste a Papyrus por razones del destino, se conocen muy bien el uno y el otro. Pasarán situaciones hasta que cada uno se de cuenta de que el otro es muy importante en su vida.
1. Prólogo

**_Si ya saben que es Undertale y que es Underfell sigan leyendo a partir de donde dice Prólogo. Esto contiene Papyrus x Reader o Papyrus x Lector_**

* * *

 _Importante esta historia contiene SPOILERS de Undertale, si no lo han jugado se los recomiendo está disponible en Steam (pero solo esta en inglés)._

* * *

 _Además trata sobre un AU(Alternate Universe - Universo Alterno) Underfell, si tienen flojera de ir a buscar que es UNDERFELL básicamente es una versión de Undertale en la que la mayoría de monstruos en vez de ser amables son groseros y sanguinarios. O se a por ejemplo Flowey en esta versión acompaña a Frisk por su aventura. Papyrus solo piensa en matar a Frisk y evita ser amigo de los humanos a toda costa_

* * *

 **En el juego hablan de Frisk como ellos, no se si me explico básicamente cuando alguien se refiere a ellos lo hacen en plural (Como acabo de hacerlo)**

* * *

-Prólogo-

Muchas personas no apreciaban a los monstruos pero por lo menos vivían en paz.

Tu intentabas ser lo más amable posible con ellos, después de todo tú no habías pasado por la desgracia que ellos habían pasado.

Habías hecho algunos amigos monstruos pero no muchos hablaban contigo.

Tenias alrededor de 22 años, impartías algunos cursos de historia entre humanos y monstruos alrededor de los años.

El salario de la escuela era suficiente, al menos para ti.

Tu mejor estudiante eran un humano con una piel algo amarillenta y pelo café.

Te sorprendía que fueran en la misma escuela en la que tú trabajabas ya que ellos habían sido los que habían liberado a todos los monstruos.

A veces durante la salida de la escuela veías como se iban con algún esqueleto o a veces inclusive con su madre, la directora de la escuela. Mientras llevaba a su amiga flor en el brazo.

* * *

Rara vez hablabas con los tutores de Frisk. Mientras Sans esperaba a que Frisk saliera te contaba un chiste de vez en cuando, su hermano Papyrus era más callado una vez llegó por Frisk tarde el problema era que estaba lloviendo. Tu les prestaste tu paraguas para que no se empaparán y tuvieran un resfrío, además no tenías tan poco corazón como para abandonar a Flowey y a Frisk solos, además empezaba a oscurecer.

Papyrus llegó corriendo hasta la escuela. Gracias a Dios un auto no lo alcanzó a atropellar.

Flowey gritó enfadado

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Me retrase entrenando con Undyne, además...

Te miro un poco confundido, no te conocía hasta ese día

Tomo a Frisk de la mano y te miro con desconfianza.

Frisk comenzó a jalar ligeramente la bufanda de Papyrus luego cuando consiguió su atención empezó a hablar en idioma de señas.

Le dijo que eras la persona encargada de enseñarle historia y que habías sido tú quien les habías prestado el paraguas y habías esperado todo este tiempo mientras lo esperaban.

Papyrus se quedó callado, te volteó a ver con su cráneo todavía mojado. Pero simplemente comenzó a caminar rápidamente

todavía sosteniendo la mano de Frisk.

Te voltearon a ver y te despidió con su mano.

Después de eso Toriel se enfadó mucho y comenzó a desconfiar de Papyrus.

Cuando te encontrabas con Papyrus en la ciudad, se veía bastante decepcionado, creías que probablemente era por lo que había pasado. Intentaste hablar con el pero se rehusaba a hacerte caso.

Un día el se armo de valor y llegó más temprano que nunca para recoger a Frisk.

Toriel vio a Papyrus pero sin nada que decir solamente suspiro y le ofreció la mano de Frisk.

Papyrus sonrió ligeramente y con aire triunfador comenzó a caminar orgullosamente fuera de la escuela.

Sonreíste ligeramente y seguiste tu camino.

* * *

Después de un tiempo Papyrus recuperó la confíanza que había perdido.

Inclusive se le veía menos enojado con el paso de los días. Una vez intentaste hablarle pero a diferencia de las ocasiones anteriores está vez te contesto sin una pizca de sarcasmo ni de maldad.

Después de unas cuantas semanas te diste cuenta de que le tocaba recoger a los pequeños los miércoles y viernes.

Algunas veces hablaban de su vida el uno con el otro. Sus historias te parecían bastante interesantes, aunque no te gustaba mucho la manera en la que hablaba de Sans, a tu parecer Sans intentaba esforzarse para complacer a su hermano.

Inclusive al poco tiempo de conocerte empezó a volverse inclusive ligeramente amable.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer**_

 _ **Undertale le pertenece a Toby Fok**_

 _ **Underfell no me pertenece**_


	2. Sostén mi mano, no preguntes el porque

Capítulo 1

-Y lo peor es que la leche se me salió de la nariz-

-Una vez estábamos en la casa de Undyne y accidentalmente agregé canela a la receta y todos empezamos a toser -

-Jajaja- Empezaste a reírte fuertemente, mientras te sostenías el estomago.

De repente hiciste un sonido parecido al de un cerdito, inmediatamente te tapaste la boca.

Papyrus te volteó a ver por un momento, hasta que se empezó a reír de nuevo, como si le hubieran contado el mejor chiste del mundo. Una pequeña lagrima rojiza y anaranjada empezó a brotar de sus ojos, con uno de sus dedos la recogió y la lanzó al suelo.

Sans sonreía desde los arbustos, llevaba tiempo sin verlo así, desde que eran pequeños.

El parque en el que estaban no había muchas personas ni monstruos. Casi podían jurar que estaban solos.

Miraste tu teléfono, al encender la pantalla te decepcionaste un poco.

-Lo lamento, pero debo irme-

Papyrus inmediatamente dejo de sonreír y te volteó a ver ligeramente triste. Pero no intento detenerte él ya lo había intentado antes pero gracias a ello a veces no te daba tiempo de terminar tus cosas. No es que no disfrutaras estar con el, simplemente el tiempo era muy importante en tu vida.

Entonces pasó algo que no te esperabas, abriste los ojos como platos, él sostenía en el aire su mano mientras te la ofrecía diciéndote

-Sans dijo que sostenerse la mano era una cosa que los humanos hacen cuando tienen una especie de ahmm... vínculo especial o algo así-

Te sonrojaste sin saber qué hacer, te acercaste a él, pero en vez de sostenerle la mano enganchaste tu brazo a su brazo.

Papyrus te siguió la corriente y empezó a caminar mientras murmuraba un par de cosas para si mismo.

Llegando a tu casa sacaste tus llaves y abriste la puerta

-Buenas noches- le dijiste

-Hasta mañana-

Sonreíste ligeramente y te diste cuenta de que disfrutabas su compañía, te sentías feliz y podías ver como todo empezaba a cambiar.

Papyrus caminaba por la calle de vuelta a su hogar, alzó su mano y la miro por un largo rato hasta que la cerró fuertemente y desvió su mirada al suelo. Agitó la cabeza y siguió caminando

Una vez al llegar a casa vio a Sans dormido en el sillón con una manta encima Papyrus se acercó a él y le arrebató la cobija. Sans despertó confundido pero antes de que pudiera hablar, sintió como algo lo jaló y lo tiró del sillón.

-DESPIERTA FLOJO-

Sans volteó a verlo muy extrañado y le preguntó

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!-

Su ojo _(¿ojo? O lo que sea, no sé por favor no me maten -_-_ ) empezó a brillar ligeramente Papyrus alzó su mano en modo defensivo, la miró e intento pasar el amargo trago

 _ **Lamento si esto es más corto que el prólogo pero estoy estudiando para mis exámenes. Y tengo que entregar algunos proyectos.**_

 ** _Bueno hasta la próxima._**

 _ **/Gracias por leer/**_

 _ **/Undertale le pertenece a Toby Fox/**_

 _ **/Underfell no me pertenece/**_


	3. Peleas entre hermanos

Capítulo 2

 _ **Ya acabaron los exámenes y estoy muerta no entregue un proyecto y aparte reprobé ciencias y matemáticas así que antes de que me castiguen aquí tengo un capítulo que he estado preparando. es un poco corto.**_

 _ **Si tienes flojera de saber cómo funcionan un poco las cosas que hacían los monstruos para impresionarse amorosamente entre ellos sáltate el próximo párrafo**_

Papyrus no era tonto. Obviamente sabía qué significaba el tomarse las manos,solo los monstruos que se consideraban débiles lo hacían con su pareja pero la mayor parte del tiempo intentaban demostrarse su amor de diferentes maneras uno luchaba con un grupo de monstruos , fuertes y poderosos. Mientras fuera más dura la batalla más halagada se sentía su pareja.

Sans gritó bastante extrañado

-¿¡QUE RAYOS TE SUCEDE!?-

-DIJISTE QUE FUNCIONARÍA-

-¿Qué?-

-Me dijiste que sería el plan perfecto...

-Ah...-

-...-

-¿Pasó algo malo?-

-...-

-¿Sabes que? Olvídalo no tienes que decir nada, deberías descansar-

-No soy un bebé-

-No importa lo que seas, necesitas dormir-

Sans subió al segundo piso y entró a su habitación. Después de que Papyrus escuchara el sonido de la puerta cerrándose soltó un pequeño bufido y se acercó a la ventana. Después de unos minutos de observar la luna, suspiro y subió a su habitación.

Tomaste una taza de café y abriste en tu laptop.

Le enviaste un mensaje a Papyrus diciendo un simple

"Hola"

Casi siempre él te contestaba inmediatamente, pero esta vez no te contesto. Después de un par de horas te empezaste a preocupar y decidiste que llamarías a Papyrus en la mañana.

Al siguiente día

Papyrus abrazaba su almohada y la acercó más a su cuerpo. Noto unos pequeños ruidos de la planta baja Papyrus luchó por no despertarse pero los ruidos no cesaban.

Bajó a la cocina, pero antes de llegar te vio en medio de la sala no se movió ni un centímetro estabas de frente con Sans, era obvio que habían estado hablando por un rato.

-Buenos días- dijiste mientras saludabas cordialmente

Papyrus te miro bastante serio, pero no respondió. Simplemente se dirigió a la cocina y te ignoro por completo.

Abriste la boca en una expresión bastante extrañada volteaste a ver a Sans ahora estaba de espaldas hacia ti.

Sans después de algunos segundos te volteo a ver y con una mano te indico que debían salir a hablar.

Cerraste la boca y lo seguiste, no solo te preocupaste por él, si no que te habías tomado la molestia de venir a ver que estuviera bien y él simplemente se paso de largo.

Afuera la nieve caía lentamente, pasaste tu mano sobre tu brazo para recobrar un poco de calor.

 ** _Bueno hasta la próxima._**

 _ **/Gracias por leer/**_

 _ **/Undertale le pertenece a Toby Fox/**_

 _ **/Underfell no me pertenece/**_


	4. Un día sin él

Capítulo 3

Sans te explico que Papyrus iba a necesitar un poco de espacio.

Te quedaste pensando un momento hasta que decidiste tomar la decisión de dejar que tuviera tiempo de aclarar sus ideas .

Te despediste de Sans y le pediste que despidiera a su hermano de tu parte.

Intentaste llegar lo más rápido a tu casa salir así con la ropa que tenias, era señal de suicidio, te acercaste a la cocina y sacaste la leche del refrigerador te serviste un poco en una taza y la pusiste en el microondas.

En ese momento te llamo la secretaria del colegio para avisarte que habría una junta el lunes.

Ya con la taza entre tus manos te acercaste al sillón y pusiste una película, de todas maneras ya habías acabado tu trabajo.

A pesar de ser temprano ya se había nublado el día. Te levantaste con mucha flojera del sillón y dejaste la taza en el lavabo después entraste a tu cuarto y tomaste una cobija.

Te sentaste de nuevo en el sillón y encendiste la tele después de un par de horas te levantaste y tomaste tu abrigo.

Saliste de la casa y caminaste a la tienda,

compraste comida para el resto de la semana, volviste a casa y comenzaste a preparar la comida.

Papyrus observó por la ventana como te ibas. Sans entró de nuevo a la casa. Se alejó de el marco del ventana y comenzó a limpiar la casa. Más tarde se acercó a la cocina y saco los ingredientes del refrigerador para prepara su obra maestra.

Después de que Papyrus terminara de cocinar dijo:

-¿Cómo se le ocurre venir en medio de una nevisca, así?-

Dijo Papyrus, Sans lo volteó a ver suspiro y le dijo

-¿Quién te entiende? Primero estás enojado por su culpa y luego te preocupas por si trae ropa abrigadora o no-

-AHORA ME DICES CÓMO DEBO VIVIR MI VIDA-

Dijo Papyrus mientras se acercaba a Sans de forma amenazante.

-NO PERO CREO QUE DEBERÍAS QUITARTE ESA MALA COSTUMBRE DE QUERER QUE TODO SE TE CUMPLA CUANDO QUIERES ALGO-

-CÁLLATE-

Gritó Papyrus mientras invocaba unos huesos y los apuntaba hacia su hermano, comenzó a lanzarlos uno por uno , los primeros los esquivó con facilidad hasta que comenzó a cansarse y una gota de sudor corría por su cráneo.

Entonces el esqueleto más pequeño dijo

-Espera-

-¿CREES QUÉ VOY A PARAR SOLO PORQUE LO DICES?-

-EN SERIO, ESPERA-

Antes de que Sans dijera algo más Papyrus alcanzó a hacerle un rasgón a la sudadera de Sans.

Sans simplemente volteaba a la puerta, Papyrus se extrañó y volteó a la dirección en el que él volteaba.

Tú estabas en el marco de la puerta con una bandeja cubierta con plástico en las manos , la tiraste y saliste corriendo con toda la fuerza que tus piernas te permitieron, te cubriste la boca con las manos y empezaste a pensar.

(OH DIOS OH DIOS OH DIOS)

No sabías si llorar o no, corriste, sabias que no era una muy buena idea correr en la nieve, pero no te importó.

Papyrus se congeló por unos segundos maldijo entre dientes y corrió tras de ti, para su suerte la ventisca no había empeorado.

Sans se acercó a la puerta ya había empezado a correr pero su pie cayó en tu bandeja, comenzó a agitar su pie y vio que el platillo que habías preparado era una lasaña. Hizo una mueca de tristeza por un segundo antes de volver a agitar su pie y librarse de la bandeja.

A pesar de tus esfuerzos para huir sabías que Papyrus había estado mucho tiempo entrenando para entrar en la guardia real, no ibas a ganarle ni en sueños. Así que decidiste tomar el camino largo hacía tu casa. Ya ibas a mitad de camino pero lo recapacitaste por segunda vez y aunque no te alcanzará en el camino él seguramente te iba a esperar enfrente de tu casa.

Comenzaste a entrar en pánico, respiraste hondo e intentaste buscar la manera de salir de esto a una cuántas cuadras había una plaza, tal vez podrías perder el tiempo ahí, pero lo que menos querías era encontrarte con Papyrus, aunque no te gustará admitirlo era la primera vez que lo veías así y era bastante aterrador.

Sentiste un escalofrío por tu espalda entonces comenzaste a avanzar con las manos en los bolsillos. Pateaste un poco de nieve del suelo.

 _ **/Gracias por leer/**_

 _ **/Undertale le pertenece a Toby Fox/**_

 _ **/Underfell no me pertenece/**_


	5. Camino engañoso

_Capítulo 4_

Sé que puede sonar raro para ti haber leído que llorabas en el último capítulo, pero imagina que conoces a alguien que ha estado entrenando toda su vida para una guerra, pero eso nunca sucedió, nunca lo has visto realmente atacar a alguien además él nunca se ha mostrado agresivo contigo y de repente de un día para otro lo encuentras a punto de enterrarle un hueso a su hermano por en medio. Yo lo que haría honestamente sería salir corriendo.

Regresando a la historia.

Caminabas a oscuras sobre la calle entonces un monstruo que no conocías comenzó a gritar algo, arqueaste una ceja y empezaste a ver una luz detrás de ti, te volteaste y entrecerraste los ojos para descubrir para tu horror un carro. Sabías que debías correr pero te congelaste.

No lo podías creer, cerraste fuertemente los ojos y oíste como el conductor tocaba la bocina para advertirte que te movieras.

...

...

...

Es gracioso ¿no? Intentabas evitar tu perdición y ahora estabas a punto de ...

...

...

...

Lo más probable es que creas que es muy pronto para que se acabe esta historia

...

...

...

No veías nada y no te podías mover. Sentiste que algo te sacudió .

...

...

-¡Si no despiertas voy a tener que llamar una maldita ambulancia!-

-...-

-¿Te duele algo?-

-... Todo-

-Mejor con dolor que estar muerto-

Abriste a los ojos y te volteaste para ver una monstruo oficial. Estabas sobre la fría nieve. Y ella estaba encima de ti. (No mal piensen). A pesar de eso sentías el calor que te recorría por todo el cuerpo, Undyne se levantó y te ofreció su mano para ayudarte, tu te volteaste y miraste el suelo, pusiste tus puños sobre la nieve y cerraste los ojos, comenzaste (o no como tú decidas) a llorar sobre la nieve. Undyne te ofreció la mano otra vez y esta vez la tomaste.

-¿Quieres que llame a una ambulancia?-

-No, gracias-

Dijiste dudando tú misma de tu respuesta

-¿Qué rayos hacías en medio de la calle a esta hora?-

-No había visto que estaba caminando sobre la calle-

-¿Ha ingerido algún tipo de bebida con alcohol?-

-Ehh... no-

-Bueno creo que tendré que acompañarte a casa-

Solo asentiste, realmente lo único que te importaba en ese momento es saber que seguías con vida.

Tanto te habías asustado que inclusive habías olvidado el incidente qué pasó.

Comenzaron a caminar en un silencio incómodo, metiste las manos en los bolsillos de tu chamarra

Cuando llegaron vieron una figura en las sombras asomándose por la ventana de tu casa. Undyne te tapó la boca y sigilosamente se acercó y derribo a quien sea que se estuviera asomando entonces invocó con su magia una lanza azul.

El brillo que la lanza tenía te ayudo a ver que era Papyrus. Al principio te sorprendiste pero recordaste lo qué pasó y notaste que tenias razón.

-¿Papyrus?-

Pregunto Undyne un tanto sorprendida.

Papyrus la miró igual de confundido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Traje de vuelta a casa a un humano,después de que casi un coche termina con su vida-

-Que coincidencia que hallamos terminado en el mismo ...-

Papyrus te volteó a ver y te miro inexpresivo. Luego se acercó a ti rápidamente, y por instinto comenzaste a retroceder pero Papyrus aceleró el pasó antes de que te alejaras demasiado y extendió sus brazos para atraparte en un abrazo.

Al principio no querías devolver el abrazo, pero lo hiciste. Era raro honestamente abrazar a un esqueleto debes alzar tus brazos para poder abrazar la parte de las costillas y como el era muy alto esto se volvía un poco más difícil. Pero no importaba. Cerraste los ojos y después de algunos segundos más se separaron. Le sonreíste ligeramente y él te sonrío de regreso. Undyne miraba extrañada la escena pero para sus adentros sabía que probablemente Papyrus se lo explicaría luego. Preferiste no decir nada y abriste la puerta de la casa, después con una mano despediste a los dos.

 _ **/** ** _Gracias_ por leer/**_

 _ **/Undertale le pertenece a Toby Fox/**_

 _ **/Underfell no me pertenece/**_


	6. Nada podría salir mal hoy

Capítulo 5

Decidieron hacer un picnic esa tarde. Hacía algo de viento, pero realmente no importaba. Te pusiste algo casual y te revisaste en el espejo antes de salir, sonreíste al ver el resultado, tomaste la canasta que tenía un pequeño recipiente con fruta, algunos bocadillos y unas bebidas. El parque no estaba muy lejos de tu casa, así que solo faltaba un poco de caminar para llegar. Llegaste al lugar donde habían decidido pasar la tarde, era bajo un árbol y para su suerte todavía nadie había tomado su espacio. Todavía no llegaba él así que sacaste tu(s) libro/teléfono/audífonos

Te relajaste y te pusiste lo más cómodamente posible. Después de un rato te acostaste y cerraste los ojos. Pasaron un par de minutos antes de sentir unos cuantos toques en tu hombro. Te despertaste y viste a Papyrus, sonreíste ligeramente y lo saludaste con la mano el saludo de regreso con la suya. Llevaba una chaqueta y un pantalón de mezclilla, casi siempre llevaba su uniforme porque a pesar de todo él seguía entrenando. Te quedaste un momento pensando en eso. Entonces Papyrus dijo:

-Traigo el mantel, pero ¿dónde está la comida?-

Alzaste una ceja y volteaste a todos lados para buscar la canasta pero ya no estaba. Te golpeaste la cara con la palma de la mano y pensaste en como la pudiste haber perdido.

-No importa, ven vamos por un helado.-

Suspiraste y accediste, comenzaron a avanzar por el parque pero todavía seguía un silencio un poco incómodo. Pero por fin encontraron un carro de helado y se acercaron a el. Pidieron ambos sus helados, sacaste tu billetera y estabas a punto de abrirla, pero el la tomó, comenzó a sonreír y te dijo:

-Alcanzala si puedes-

Comenzó a alzar su brazo al darte cuenta de sus intenciones comenzaste a decir:

-Devuélvemela-

Se empezó a reír y a girar, mientras tú intentabas alcanzar la billetera.

Después de varios intentos estabas a punto de alcanzarla. Pero él te hizo bajar con su mano. Empezaste a quejarte más hasta que al final te la dio, lo viste con una mirada asesina antes de entregarle un billete al monstruo conejo azul, que los miraba no muy contento, sonreíste y empezaste a lamer tu helado. El viento soplaba y las nubes cubrían ligeramente el sol.

Comenzaron a caminar por los árboles mientras platicabas con Papyrus. Se rieron un largo rato, antes de que empezara a llover.

Corrieron mientras te reías, Papyrus comenzó a contagiarse de tu risa, pisaron los charcos sin importarles que estaban manchando su ropa. Papyrus corría más rápido que tú y decidiste que no ibas a dejar que te ganará así que aceleraste el paso, pero Papyrus accidentalmente se tropezó y término en el suelo lo que provocó que te rieras más. Le ofreciste tu mano y el levantó la suya aunque estaba llena de lodo no te importó solo le sonreíste y el sonrió de regreso, Te tomó de la cadera y quitó un poco de pelo de tu cara. Los dos estaban sonriendo, entonces después ambos se ocultaron debajo de un árbol, Las hojas caían como locas, tomaste una y comenzaste a pasarla por tus dedos, Papyrus te observaba con mucha curiosidad, suspiro y se río al darse cuenta de que ese fue un día perfecto.

 _ **/** ** _Gracias_ por leer, me alegra mucho de que haya gente que le guste esta historia, espero tener tiempo para seguir escribiendo capítulos./**_

 _ **/Undertale le pertenece a Toby Fox/**_

 _ **/Underfell no me pertenece/**_


	7. Noticia

**Hola a todos, de verdad aprecio que hayan leído mis historias.**

 _ **Primero que nada quiero sacarlos de dudas no voy a borrar la historia pero tal vez la deje de escribir no lo sé depende de como vayan las cosas.**_

 _ **No escribí capítulos ultimamente hemos estado en medio de una mudanza y los exámenes finales fueron bastantes complicados.**_

 _ **Estuve escribiendo el siguiente capítulo pero no sabía si sería interesante o solo cliché, díganme si les parece interesante y su opinión pero no afecta este "capítulo" a la historia hasta ahora.**_

Capítulo 6

Papyrus llevaba un par de horas buscando a Sans y seguía sin encontrarlo , entró por segunda vez a Grillby's y vio que se encontraba dormido en su lugar favorito él suspiro bastante enojado y decepcionado creía que Sans ya lo había superado. Lo cargo entre sus brazos y lo llevo a su cuarto.

Tu estabas en la biblioteca contándole a un grupo de niños y monstruos un cuento de hadas, uno de los monstruos de la biblioteca te lo había pedido, ya que los niños cuando iban a la biblioteca se dedicaban a romper y rayar los libros. Sus padres no querían responsabilizare por los daños, así que había que buscar una manera de calmarlos.

Después de acabar con la historia te pusiste tu bufanda y decidiste visitar a los esqueletos. Tanto los monstruos como humanos te daban una mirada de desaprobación. A los monstruos no les agradaban los humanos y a los humanos no les gustaba que convivieras tanto con ellos. Los ignoraste y seguiste tu camino. Estaba lloviendo, llevabas por suerte una sudadera y te tapaste con la capucha. Tocaste a su puerta, después de un momento Paps abrió...

 _ **Es muy corto pero me quede sin ideas.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer**_


End file.
